


Sex and Candy

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kuroo is off playing with Bokuto ahaha, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, it's AkaKen sin, just yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You shouldn’t eat so many sweets, Kenma-kun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).



> So this happened . . . Happy Birthday, Kenma?
> 
> (It's all Gin's fault. It was supposed to be just AkaKen, but then Kuroo found his way in here . . . I'm gonna blame that on Gin too.)

Kenma sits on the couch with Kuroo’s head in his lap, focusing on his PSP while the other types away on his phone. Across the room, Akaashi reclines in a wing-backed chair, his leg crossed delicately over his knee, reading a book. It’s a quiet evening in late October, and the crisp wind outside shakes the leaves off the trees, twirling them through the air to land scattered across the ground. Inside though, the _irori_ in the center of the room spreads warmth throughout the house.

The peaceful silence is shattered as Kuroo stretches his arms above his head, nearly whacking Kenma in the face, and sighs.

“I’m hungry,” he declares. “Kenma, feed me.”

Kenma wrinkles his nose. “No,” he says, keeping his attention on his game.

Akaashi pauses his reading, lifting his head to study the two across from him. Kuroo frowns, reaching up to poke Kenma’s nose lightly, baring his fangs at the young human.

“You never let me drink from you,” he complains.

“You’re a messy eater.”

Kuroo considers this a moment, before conceding with a shrug. He sits up then, glancing at his watch. “The clubs should be opening soon. Maybe I can get Bo to go with me. He should be waking up right about now.”

Kenma offers no response, so Kuroo leans over to kiss his cheek, before standing. “You two be good now,” he says with a chuckle. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Kenma gives him a withering look, and Akaashi simply smiles faintly. The latter tilts his face for a kiss, as Kuroo bends to deliver one to his cheek as well, before heading out the door. Akaashi looks over at Kenma then, who’s returned to his game. Standing, he crosses over to gently place his hand on top of Kenma’s head.

“Have you eaten today, Kenma-kun?” he asks quietly.

Kenma nods absently, and then pauses, tilting his head back to look up at Akaashi. “What about you?”

Akaashi shakes his head with a small smile. Without a word, Kenma unzips Kuroo’s hoodie that he’s wearing, shrugging his shoulder so the material slips down to expose it. Akaashi hesitates, running his fingertips along the smooth line of Kenma’s neck, staring at the tiny bumps that appear on the pale skin.

“Are you sure?” Akaashi asks softly, sinking to his knees on the couch, as Kenma turns his back toward him slightly.

“You don’t like the club,” Kenma points out, before picking up his game once more.

Akaashi gently brushes Kenma’s hair to the side, feeling the familiar pang of hunger deep in his stomach. He doesn’t want to hurt Kenma, he never does, so he proceeds cautiously, allowing his fangs to prick the skin just enough to let the anesthetic venom seep into Kenma’s bloodstream. He doesn’t immediately begin to drink, but instead places small kisses along Kenma’s jugular. Akaashi can feel Kenma’s pulse throbbing against his lips, the beat slowing as Kenma gradually begins to sag back against him.

Gently wrapping one arm around Kenma’s waist to help support him, Akaashi lightly nudges Kenma’s head to the side with his own head, nuzzling his nose against the soft spot of skin behind Kenma’s ear. He closes his eyes and breathes in his scent for a moment. There’s a hint of apple-scented shampoo and Kuroo’s own musk, as well as the sugary smell of candy.

Akaashi can’t help but laugh softly, as he licks across the beads of blood that gathered at the prick points. As he suspected, the evidence of Kenma’s sweet tooth lingers on his tongue.

“You shouldn’t eat so many sweets, Kenma-kun,” he says.

Kenma huffs, letting the PSP fall from his fingers to lie abandoned on the couch, as he leans back against Akaashi’s chest. “I like them,” he says.

“I know.”

Akaashi’s still smiling, as he sinks his fangs into Kenma’s skin where his neck meets his shoulder, being careful to avoid his main artery. Aside from a soft hiss from the initial sting, Kenma doesn’t make a sound, simply tilts his head more to the side, closing his eyes, as Akaashi begins to drink.

Kenma’s blood is warm, and the sweetness of the candy he’s always eating masks the usual coppery taste, making it more enjoyable. Akaashi’s fingers curl into the hoodie, and he tightens his grip around Kenma’s waist. Kenma’s fingers move to stroke Akaashi’s arm soothingly, and he hums softly under his breath, as Akaashi continues to drink. He pulls away after only a couple minutes, not wanting to take too much. He licks at the wound his teeth left behind.

“Does it hurt?” he asks quietly.

Kenma shakes his head. Moving his hand down Akaashi’s arm, he curls his fingers around his, giving his hand a squeeze. Akaashi finds himself not wanting to pull away completely just yet. He brushes his lips against Kenma’s neck, before moving up toward his ear. Taking the lobe between his teeth, he gives it a soft nip, not enough to break the skin, before sucking on it. Kenma shifts closer with a murmur, and his fingers tighten their grip Akaashi’s arm and hand.

Kenma’s warmth presses against him through their layers of clothes, and Akaashi fights his desire for more. He buries his nose in Kenma’s hair, inhaling deeply, his fingers trembling in Kenma’s grasp. The taste of him still lingers on Akaashi’s tongue, and he wants to drink again. Reluctantly, he begins to pull away, but Kenma’s hands hold him fast.

“Kenma-kun?”

Kenma turns his head, tilting it back in order to catch Akaashi’s bottom lip between his own. He gives a soft suck, and Akaashi feels a shiver run down his spine. Tentatively, Akaashi deepens the kiss, being mindful of his fangs that are still elongated due to his hunger. Kenma presses harder against his mouth, though, piercing his own lip against the sharp teeth. The sharp tang of blood fills Akaashi’s mouth, and a soft moan vibrates his throat.

Kenma shifts his body to face Akaashi more fully, reaching up to curl one hand into the front of Akaashi’s shirt. He tugs gently on Akaashi’s lips, his breath warm against his mouth, still tasting of candy and blood. Akaashi can’t help but think that maybe Kenma eating so many sweets isn’t so terrible. Not if it makes him taste like this. He slips his tongue into Kenma’s mouth, his movements growing bolder at Kenma’s small, encouraging sounds.

With careful fingers, he unzips the rest of Kenma’s hoodie, pushing it off his slender shoulders. Kenma lets him, drawing his arms out of the too-big sleeves with ease. He leans back then to tug on the hem of Akaashi’s shirt, which he pulls off once Akaashi lifts his arms. Akaashi wastes no time delving back into Kenma’s mouth, running his hands along Kenma’s warm sides, feeling each bone of his ribcage, circling his fingers around to his back to trail over the bumps of his spine.

Kenma shivers at the contact, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s neck and pulling himself closer. His tongue licks at Akaashi’s, sliding warm and wet across it. Akaashi can feel his body starting to react, a pressure building in his boxers. This doesn’t escape Kenma’s notice, and the slighter man moves closer, setting his knees on either side of Akaashi’s, rocking his hips up against his. Akaashi groans at the friction, tightening his grip on Kenma’s back, but trying not to press too hard. He doesn’t want to hurt him.

Kenma’s making small, whimpering noises, as he rocks, and Akaashi can feel his erection through his pajama pants, rubbing up against Akaashi’s with slow strokes that can only tease in a maddening way. Akaashi moves one hand up to Kenma’s hair, gripping the strands gently and tugging his head back. Kenma complies, tilting his chin toward the ceiling and exposing the length of his throat.

Akaashi swallows hard, pressing his lips still bloody from Kenma’s mouth along the line from his jaw to his Adam’s apple and below. He nips at the hollow between Kenma’s shoulder blades, and Kenma’s nails dig into his shoulders with a sudden grip.

“Keiji,” he breathes, his voice caressing the name with a tinge of desire.

Akaashi feels hot, and he covers Kenma’s collarbones with small bites and kisses, as his hands move to Kenma’s hips to force him down harder, wanting, needing more friction. Eventually, impatience wins out, and Akaashi moves his hands to push down Kenma’s pants past his hips, lifting him to shove them down his thighs as best he can. Kenma bends his knees, sitting back in order to pull them off completely, tossing them aside, before settling back in Akaashi’s lap.

His golden eyes stare into Akaashi’s dark green ones, half-lidded and glazed with lust. Akaashi feels a different sort of hunger ignite in his abdomen, and he looks back into those eyes without blinking, as his hand moves to wrap around Kenma’s hardened member. Kenma’s eyelids flutter but don’t close, and he bites his swollen lip, as Akaashi begins to run his hand over the soft, heated skin.

He trails his fingers up and down Kenma’s length, stroking the veins of it and rolling the head between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes never leave Kenma’s face, and eventually Kenma’s lips part, as his breaths escape in labored pants. His eyes close, and his head tilts, as a soft moan issues from his lips. Simply watching his expression has Akaashi shifting his hips forward instinctively. With his fingers still working Kenma’s tip, his other hand moves to unfasten his pants, relieving some of the discomfort. He draws himself out carefully, hesitating only briefly before pressing up against Kenma, sliding their lengths together, as his hand starts to rub both their tips.

His fingers glide through drops of pre-cum, gathering them to slick down both members now. He shudders at the feel of his own hand, and Kenma whimpers, rutting up into his palm and against his shaft, searching for more friction. His nails dig deeper into Akaashi’s skin, but he barely heeds the faint sting. Instead, he leans forward, dipping his head beneath Kenma’s chin in order to sink his fangs gently into the skin, taking a sip of the sweet blood.

Kenma starts in surprise, but then he moans again, louder this time, and Akaashi’s hips twitch in response. He pulls away before he can accidentally tear Kenma’s throat, licking the warm liquid from his lips languidly. Kenma’s eyes are open again, though unfocused, as he stares at Akaashi. Akaashi smiles in response, his body tingling, as he moves to kiss Kenma once more. Kenma responds immediately, biting Akaashi’s lip with his own teeth, tugging on it, sucking it, until Akaashi’s groaning and moving his hand with greater speed. He can feel the heat growing in his abdomen, sharp and throbbing, his body aching to finish.

Kenma presses his forehead against Akaashi’s, his warm breath puffing against Akaashi’s face. More pre-cum is spilling from his length, and his body is covered with goosebumps, as he trembles. Akaashi can tell he’s growing close, and so he presses a kiss to Kenma’s cheek, before sliding his lips over to Kenma’s ear.

“Please come for me, Kenma-kun,” he murmurs.

Kenma’s hips jolt, and he gives a small cry of “ _Keiji!_ ”, as his body begins to stiffen and shake. Akaashi continues to move his hand, allowing his palm to fill with Kenma’s warm cum, catching as much of it as he can to avoid making a mess on the couch. Kenma’s nails gradually extract from Akaashi’s shoulders, as he sighs deeply, his shoulders hunching forward, as he relaxes. He twitches, as Akaashi gives his member one last gentle twist before pulling his hand away.

Reaching for his shirt, Akaashi cleans his hand with it. He’s still hard, but he doesn’t need to ask anything of Kenma. The other has already moved to kneel on the floor, and he spreads Akaashi’s legs to nestle between them. Akaashi moves his hand to Kenma’s hair, stroking the soft, damp strands gently, as Kenma wraps his lips around Akaashi’s tip, pressing his tongue against the slit before giving it two hard sucks.

Akaashi groans, biting his lip, as his free hand curls into his shirt, gripping it tightly. Kenma glances up at him, pupils still wide within golden irises, and Akaashi’s skin tingles under his intense gaze. Although Kenma is servicing Akaashi, he can’t help but feel as though Kenma is in complete control of the situation. He doesn’t think he minds being under Kenma’s control, however, and when Kenma slides his mouth further, Akaashi’s head falls back against the couch, his hips tilting upward.

“K-Kenma-kun,” he groans, shuddering.

Kenma pulls back, a line of saliva and pre-cum connecting his lips to Akaashi’s tip until he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. Akaashi’s body throbs with need, but Kenma’s eyes are telling him to stay put, so he does. Kenma straddles Akaashi’s hips then, and for a moment Akaashi fears Kenma will hurt himself by taking him without proper preparation. But instead of inserting Akaashi into his entrance, he simply holds the erect member still with one hand, while he grips the couch behind Akaashi’s shoulder and begins to rock his hips once more, rubbing his entrance against Akaashi with a soft inhale.

Kenma pushes down just enough for Akaashi to feel the resistance, to long for the tight encasement of Kenma’s ass, but Kenma doesn’t allow more, simply continues to tease him. Akaashi can only take a few seconds of this, however, before he’s slipping his fingers into his mouth, coating them generously, before moving his hand beneath Kenma to slide one finger up against Kenma’s entrance.

Kenma gasps sharply, but doesn’t protest, simply stills and allows Akaashi’s finger to push deeper into him. He lowers his head, his thin chest heaving, and Akaashi finds his hand quivering, even as he begins to press further until both knuckles of his index finger are sheathed in heat. Kenma grunts softly, before pressing down against Akaashi’s hand, urging him to continue.

It takes most of Akaashi’s self-control to keep his movements gentle, slowly slipping in his second finger before pausing to cover Kenma’s neck once more with kisses. Kenma’s gasping, his chest rising and falling in rhythm with his quick breaths and rapid heartbeat, and Akaashi pulls him close with his other arm, holding his trembling body against his chest.

“More,” Kenma murmurs after a moment, and Akaashi obeys, pushing both fingers in to his second knuckle, despite the wince Kenma gives at first. Before he can move them, Kenma tilts his hips, pressing against Akaashi’s wrist with slow, lilting rolls.

It’s Kenma that pulls away first, reaching down to tug Akaashi’s hand out from under him. He reaches to the side then, opening the side table by the couch and drawing out the lube they both knew would be in there (Kuroo’s idea). Akaashi finds himself grateful for their boyfriend’s resourcefulness. He takes the bottle from Kenma, quickly squeezing a good amount onto his hand, before spreading it over his member. He twitches slightly, as the cold gel touches his sensitive skin, but then Kenma is moving over him, settling down on top of him.

Akaashi groans, gripping Kenma’s hips in both hands, possibly leaving bruises but too far gone to think about it now. Kenma doesn’t seem to mind, however, as he pushes down onto Akaashi, descending slowly until he’s completely full. Akaashi bites his lip, his fangs piercing his own lip as he does. Kenma leans forward to kiss at the wound gently, before starting to move his hips.

Thankfully, Kenma doesn’t seem interested in gradually leading up to a full ride. His fingernails once more find purchase in Akaashi’s shoulders, as he moves his body back and forth, up and down, his head falling back, as he groans. Akaashi stares, feeling the heat within him rushing faster, pulsating throughout his body like shockwaves.

“K-Kenma-kun,” he says hoarsely, his throat feeling tight, as his eyes rove over Kenma’s form. His back is arched, his neck long and tantalizing. There are still healing marks on his chest near his nipples from bites Akaashi remembers Kuroo leaving a few days ago. One might expect him to feel a twinge of jealousy, but instead he finds himself simply marveling at Kenma’s beauty, like always.

It doesn’t take much of this to send Akaashi over the edge. He clutches Kenma close, his hips undulating up into his downward shoves, and then his body is stiffening, and he climaxes with a short cry. Kenma rocks a couple more times, before slowing to a stop, breathing heavily.

Immediately, he leans forward and nuzzles his face against Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi raises a shaking hand to rest it against Kenma’s back, stroking the skin tenderly. They both need to shower, as Kenma is now sticky with sweat, and Akaashi isn’t much better. To that end, Akaashi carefully straightens after a moment, lifting Kenma in his arms to carry him to the bathroom.

Once they’re clean and Kenma is swaddled in warm blankets, they return to the front room, this time sitting on the couch together. Kenma picks up his PSP from where he dropped it earlier, and Akaashi returns to his book. Kenma rests gently against Akaashi’s side, and Akaashi can’t help but smile when he looks down and sees the still flushed glow of Kenma’s cheeks.

When Kuroo bursts back into the apartment around three in the morning, he sniffs the air and declares, “You two fucked without me!”

Kenma ignores this exclamation, and Akaashi simply shifts his gaze from his book to the affronted vampire before him. “Did you have a good time with Bokuto-san?” he asks calmly.

“Of course,” Kuroo says, kicking off his shoes and flopping onto the couch, spreading himself out across both Kenma and Akaashi’s laps, settling his head in Kenma’s lap as he had earlier. “But I told you not to do anything I wouldn’t.”

“You would have sex though,” Akaashi points out.

“True,” Kuroo concedes, tilting his head toward Kenma’s touch, as his boyfriend absently runs the back of one hand against Kuroo’s cheek. If Kuroo notices the bruise on Kenma’s shoulder, he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he draws out his phone and the night continues much like before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, Happy Halloween, everyone! ahaha . . .
> 
> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
